


"Well, this is just great"

by rhysands_highlady



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysands_highlady/pseuds/rhysands_highlady
Summary: from shyvioletcat: “ Well this is just great. ” Just a little prompt for you, hope it helps 😬
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand/Lucien Vanserra, Rhysand/Lucien Vanserra
Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606627
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	"Well, this is just great"

_Well, this is just great,_ Feyre thought as she was sandwiched between the most grossly affectionate couple she’d ever met and one she may or may not have had vivid… dreams about. It didn’t help that Rhys was tipsy and flirty and Lucien was sober and trying to act like he didn’t like when his boyfriend acted this way in public.

If she was being honest she was somewhere between the two of them–no pun intended. Frankly, she loved when Rhys was drunk because it meant she ended up being flirted with half the time whether it was intentional or not (probably not, Rhys was just Like That which is why Lucien never got upset about him flirting with the wrong person).

“Lucien dear, have you ever noticed how many freckles Feyre darling has?” Rhys said smoothly despite the alcohol as he brushed hair back from her face. Feyre glanced to Lucien for his response.

“I have noticed, my love,” Lucien said, looking into her eyes. “Quite a few times actually.” There was something about the look in his eye that had her flushing and looking away.

“Darling, I’ve got a question,” Rhys said. He brushed his fingers down her arm before his hand hovered over hers for a moment until he retracted it. Part of her wished he’d taken her hand, but that was silly.

“Yes?” Feyre breathed, turning her head and realising just how close her face was to Rhys’s. Rhys looked behind her at Lucien then back to her to trace her jaw with his thumb. She swallowed as goosebumps crawled over her skin.

“Why don’t you ever flirt back?”

Feyre blinked and froze. “Pardon?”

“I said–”

“No, I know what you said I just…” She trailed off and Rhys waited patiently for her to continue. She looked over at Lucien who seemed expectant for an answer as well. “What do you mean?” Rhys opened his mouth but Lucien spoke first.

“He means he’s been– _we’ve_ been trying to flirt with you for…” He paused to think… “at least 3 months, but you never respond.” Feyre gaped. “Rhys has really been tearing himself up over it.”

“I’m sorry what?”

“I’ve got a really big crush on you, darling.”

“Huge,” Lucien agreed when Feyre turned to him for confirmation. “Me as well.”

Feyre fell back into the booth, hand over her mouth. “…huh…” She knew they were having a silent conversation as she tried to process the information she’d just found out.

“We’d like to take you out sometime? Like on a date?” Lucien said, sounding more nervous than she’d ever heard him. She looked between them, biting her lip.

“I–”

“You’re completely entitled to say no, but we’ve got it so bad for you,” Rhys said softly. She blushed again. He tentatively reached for her hand and she took it. He let out a breath of what she was sure was relief.

Feyre nodded. “Okay, yeah, okay sure.” She tried to sound like she hadn’t thought about this since probably the first time she met them. They both broke into wide grins and Feyre thought she’d never seen something lovelier.


End file.
